The New Clan of Konoha!
by Silver Scarfed Ventus
Summary: Naruto meets The Kyuubi at a young age and a few things are revealed to him. Soon he sets out on his own path to make the greatest clan Konoha has ever seen. Smaller Akatsuki, numbers and story wise, not related to Namikaze. Currently being re-written. Naruto/Temari/Ayame with possible Anko or Yugao
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ladies and Germs! I hope everyone is okay with me rewriting the story, I have some ideas with what I want to do concerning the story, and where it was, does not match with where I want it to be. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! Take this job and shove, I ain't workin here no more. WRONG SHOW!

 **Demon Speech**

 _Inner thought/writing_

* * *

Tears rolled down the cheeks of one Naruto Uzumaki. Today was October 10th, the day that the Hidden Leaf was attacked by the nine tailed fox. It also is the day that Naruto was born. "Why? Why do they hate me!?" Naruto asked the heavens. He sat on the fourth Hokage's head as a storm rolled in. There were kunai and Shuriken littered around his body. They had been forced out of him as his body healed from his earlier beating, and near death experience. "Happy birthday to me..." He said with a sob. Suddenly, the boy's eyes rolled up into his head, and he passed out.

"Uh... what happened?" Naruto said as he came about. "Looks like they threw me in a sewer, again." Naruto said. **"Come closer..."** Bellowed a voice from deep inside the sewer. "Who said that? Where are you?" Naruto demanded. **"Follow the pipes."** The voice spoke again. Naruto then noticed that there were indeed pipes near the ceiling of the sewer. He wandered for roughly an hour, following the pipes, before he arrived at a large chamber. "Whoa." He said in awe. Inside the chamber stood a giant cage. "Why is this here?" Naruto said aloud. a red slitted eye snapped open. **"Took you long enough."** The owner of the red eye said. "Who are you? And why are you so big?" Naruto asked.

 **"I forget that I am talking to a mere boy sometimes."** The being sighed. Slowly the eye rose up to the roof of the sewer, and the body of the eye came into the light. "Nine Tails..." Naruto said in disbelief. **"In the Flesh."** He said. "You're supposed to be dead!" Naruto said. **"So are you, but here we are."** He said. "How are you here?" Naruto asked. **"The Fourth Hokage sealed me into after you were born."** Nine tails said. "So that's... why the villagers... hate me." Naruto realized. **"They are quite the demons themselves, no?"** He said as he laid back down. "Yeah, they are. Hey, why do you not sound angry?" Naruto asked. **"You humans. Thinking you know everything. I am not a being of only anger and hatred. I have every emotion in the spectrum, but humans know me best by anger."** He said. "Why do we know you as being angry?" Naruto asked. **"Cuzz you keep pissing me off."** He said with a snort.

"Where are we, by the way?" Naruto asked. **"This is your inner mind. Quite a dismal sight, but what do you expect with the way you survived. You don't even hardly look like you should."** He said. "My mind? Wait, what do you mean I don't look like I should?" Naruto asked. **"Go back in the hallway and turn left at the first intersection. There should be your true body's representation."** He said before closing his eyes again. Naruto followed the fox's directions and came to a room that held only a large tank. Inside the tank, was a body. "W-what is this?!" Naruto demanded.

The body was of a sleeping eight year old. Naruto looked closer and realized that the child was actually himself, but with some changes. His hair was shaggy and unruly. It's color was a deep crimson. He was a good three inches taller than Naruto, and his body was healthy and strong. His face was narrower, but not in a sunken kind of way. His arms had were toned and muscular, but not overly so, more like a swimmers. The tank had a seal upon it, stopping Naruto from opening it.

* * *

 **"So you've seen it then."** The Fox said once Naruto came back. "Why do I look like this if I am really that?" Naruto asked. **"I believe your grandfather figure has more answers. From what I can tell he sealed your true self away. I don't know if there are any more seals on you besides mine."** He said. "Why would he do that?" Naruto asked. **"Probably because the villagers would have thought that you were me. Although they already do. I would also assume that it has to do with your parents."** The fox said. "You know who my parents were?!" Naruto asked.

 **"I know who your mom was."** He said. "You're not going to tell me are you?" Naruto asked. **"Nope. You're not strong enough to protect yourself."** The fox said. "I'm going to guess you're not going to tell me your name either, are you?" Naruto asked. **"Nope."** The fox said with a mischievous grin. "Do you do anything at all?" Naruto yelled. **"You try living in a sewer that's inside a kid for eight years. But, I'm willing to strike a deal."** The fox said. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What kind of deal?" He asked. The Fox smirked.

 **"It's nothing much. Just a few years of your time, along with you ripping the corner of the seal off."** The Fox said. "What does that do to you, and what do I get from it?" Naruto asked. **"You're smarter than you look."** He said with a chuckle. **"I get to experience your sense of smell, taste and hearing. I can turn it off if I want, but that's what I get. As for you, I will unlock and enhance your bloodline."** The fox said. "I have a bloodline!?" Naruto shouted. **"Yep. It's the same as your mothers, but your father's blood deluded your bloodline."** He said. "But you can make it stronger?" Naruto asked. **"Of course, I'm a Demon Lord after all."** The Fox said. **"But for me to do this you must leave the leaf for a few years, so that you can train and become worthy of being my warden. So what do you say, do we have an accord?"**

Naruto was silent in thought for a few minutes weighing the pros and cons of this deal. After another five minutes he said, "agreed." And lifted his hand into the cage. The fox lifted one of his tails and brought it to the hand. **"This isn't going to hurt a bit. It's gonna hurt a lot."** He said before Naruto screamed in agony before passing out. A small piece of the seal fluttered to the floor.

* * *

"Naruto... Naruto... NARUTO!" Naruto jumped up before a splitting headache made him lay back down. He looked over and saw that the Hokage was standing above him. "Uhhh, that sucked." Naruto said before looking at his surroundings. "Damn it, in the hospital again." Naruto said as he looked at the Hokage. "Naruto, are you okay?" Hiruzen asked. "Yes. But we need to talk." Naruto said. Hiruzen looked at Naruto strangely. "Why is that?" He asked curiously. "We will talk later. I need my rest." Naruto said coldly before turning over. The Hokage gave a lingering look before exiting the room.

Naruto waited ten minutes for the old man to leave before he burst from his bed, ripping the needles from his body. He quickly changed and left the room. After he got out of the hospital, ignoring glares and insults as he went, he sped to his run down apartment that he's lived in since he was four. He moved to his bedroom and crouched next to his mattress before grabbing a loose board. Underneath the board was all of Naruto's savings and personal possessions. There was roughly twenty-five hundred ryo, a picture of Naruto, the Hokage, and the Ichiraku family, and Naruto's pranking suit, which consisted of dark clothes that he had gathered over the years from trash bins. He grabbed all his stuff, along with his nightcap and wallet, and put everything in a pack he had before leaving his sorry excuse for a home.

* * *

"I need to speak with the Hokage." Naruto said to the secretary. "Of course, he shouldn't-, oh, it's you," she started before a sneer formed on her lips. "He doesn't have time to speak to... someone like you." She said before going back to her work. "Yuka, who was, ah, Naruto, please come in." Hiruzen said before glaring at her. "You really need better workers Gramps." Naruto said before sitting down. "Yes, it seems I do. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hiruzen said as he lit his pipe. "How secure is your office?" Naruto asked. "It should be fine." The Hokage said letting out a puff of smoke. "Prove it." Naruto said coldly. Hiruzen merely raised his eyebrows before he placed his hand on the desk and released some chakra. "There, all secure." He said as a barrier was erected around the office.

"Good." Naruto said. "I'm leaving the leaf." Naruto said bluntly. Hiruzen's pipe fell out of his mouth. "What!?" He demanded. "I'm leaving the leaf. But I will be back in a few years." Naruto explained. "Explain everything. Now!" The Hokage demanded. For the next twenty minutes Naruto explained how he met the Nine tails, and all he wanted was for Naruto to allow him his senses and a few years to train by himself. "Hm," Hiruzen said as he sucked on his pipe. "Why should I allow you to leave?" He asked.

"Because we both know that I will leave, with or without your approval. Even if you post guards around me." Naruto said. "Fine. But I want a letter from you every few months just to check in to say your alive." Hiruzen said. "Deal. Now, lets move on to topic number two." Naruto said. "Why have you sealed my real appearance? And my mother's name from me?" Naruto asked. "I don't know-" Hiruzen started before Naruto gave him an angry glare. "Huh. Fine. I haven't told you about your mother, because you were not strong enough to know anything about her. Your appearance is more of two birds with one stone kinda thing." The Hokage explained.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "I'm assuming that since you know what you should look like, then you will understand this next part. Since you hold the nine-tails at bay, and since the villagers are stupid, they would have thought with the more angular jaw and red hair, that you were the Nine tails itself. It also protects you as your mother had enemies that would have kidnapped you for their own purposes." He explained.

"Thank you for telling me. Is there anything that you can tell me about my parents?" Naruto asked. "I know that the fourth Hokage was your godfather. Not you actual father. Your mother is in fact an Uzumaki, and that makes you one of the last, and also a clan heir to any place that would take you. Since you live here, and with prior instructions from your godfather, the Uzumaki clan is eligible to join the council when you achieve chunin, or become fifteen. I have know idea who your father was, only that he died at the end of the third Shinobi world war. I also have a confession to make Naruto, Your mother, she's still alive."

* * *

I hope you like the new and improved version. The bloodline will no longer be ash, I'm sorry to say, but I plan on incorporating elements to the new bloodline. I kinda stayed with the old version here, but for the most part the story will be different, with the exception to a few things. The Akatsuki will not be in this story to the same extent as it is in the cannon. Please review. I bid you all adieu.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome Ladies and Germs! So I maybe adding Anko or Yugao to Naruto's girls, depends on how things work out. Ayame is going to be 2 years older than Naruto, and Naruto is in the year above the clan heirs at this point in time. Hope that clears some things up for you all. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! He-hem, Mista Nala Quista! WRONG SHOW!

"What do you mean she is still alive!?" Naruto yelled. Hiruzen sighed. "She is in a coma, and has been since you were born." The Hokage explained. "How did that happen?" Naruto asked. "We think it has to be related to when the nine tailed fox was ripped from her." Hiruzen said. "She was like me?" Naruto asked. "Yes, she was the second jinchuriki, a person with a demon sealed in them, of the nine tails." The Hokage explained. "Is there anyway to wake her up?" Naruto asked. "If we had my student Tsunade here, we may have a chance. Be that as it may, she has not been here for years." Hiruzen said sadly. "What does she look like?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage rummaged through his desk before pulling out a picture. "This is her. Maybe you can find her when you leave." Hiruzen said optimistically. "If I find her I will talk to her." Naruto said. "Since I am leaving the leaf for a few years, can you release my true self?" Naruto asked. "Fine, I will, only so that you can get used to yourself. You will have to eat healthfully while you travel if you can to keep your body fit." Hiruzen said before moving over to Naruto. He made a few hand signs before putting his hand on Naruto's head. "Release!" He said before a bright light erupted from his palm. When Naruto could see again, the Hokage was a little less tall to Naruto. "Did it work?" He asked.

Hiruzen motioned towards a mirror on the wall. Indeed his sealed appearance had been released as Naruto looked like the body in his mind. "I don't look half bad." Naruto said. "Indeed. Oh yes, I have something for you Naruto." The Hokage said before pulling out a parcel. Naruto eyes sparkled at the offer of a present. "Ooh, a kunai holster! Thanks old man!" Naruto said as he hugged the Hokage. "How about I take you out for ramen before you go?" Hiruzen asked. "Sure thing Gramps!" Naruto said before rushing out the door. Hiruzen took down the seal before motioning for an anbu. "Get me everything on this list before we are done at Ichiraku's." The anbu nodded before jumping back into the shadows.

"Hi there Lord Hokage. What can I get for you today?" Teuchi asked. "I'll take a miso ramen please." Hiruzen said as he entered the small stand. "So Naruto, do you have any idea where you will go?" He asked the redhead. "Naruto!?" A young girl said. Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. "Ayame, it's rude to shout like that." Teuchi scolded his daughter. "Sorry papa, but I was just surprised that Naruto changed like that." Ayame said with a blush. "D-do you like the change?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, you look really handsome." Ayame said bashfully. Naruto was blushing now too.

"So, Lord Hokage, I expect a dowry upon the day of the wedding." Teuchi said. "WHAT!" Naruto and Ayame yelled. "Oh yes, someone of Ayame's standards definitely needs a high price. I'm sorry Naruto will be taking her away from you." Hiruzen said folding his hands together. Teuchi and Hiruzen has a ghost of a smile appear on their faces before Naruto said, "What are you talking about!? Ayame and I are way to young to be married." Naruto said. Ayame looked away, still red, but with a disappointed look that escaped Naruto.

"Of course you are Naruto, we were just pulling your leg." Hiruzen said with a smile. "Besides, who knows when you're going to be back." Hiruzen said sadly. "What do you mean when he will be back?" Ayame asked. "I'm leaving the leaf for a few years Ayame." Naruto said. Teuchi looked surprised, while Ayame started to tear up. "R-really?" She asked. "Don't worry Ayame, I'll be back before you know it." He reassured her. "You promise?" Ayame asked. "I promise, and I don't go back on my word." Naruto said. Ayame walked around and hugged him. Naruto stiffened upon the contact.

"So Naruto, where will you go once you leave?" Hiruzen asked. "I'll mainly stick to The Land of Fire. I might go elsewhere if they are allies or neutral towards us." Naruto said. Hiruzen nodded, satisfied with the redhead's answer. Suddenly an anbu appeared before the four and handed Hiruzen a bag and left. "Who was that Gramps?" Naruto asked as he ate his noodles. "I took the liberty of getting some things for you." He said before opening the bag.

"Inside here you will find everything you will need to survive in the wilds, learn how to lead a clan, and some techniques you will need to know for both yourself, and to become a genin." Hiruzen said before handing the bag to the redhead. "You didn't have to do that old man." Naruto said happily. "I know, but I would feel terrible if anything happened to you while you were out there." The Hokage said with a smile. "Are you about done?" He asked. "Yeah, I think I'm done." Naruto said before stand up from his chair. "Thanks for the meal Teuchi, I'll see you in a few years." Naruto said as he got up from his stool. "You better keep your promise." Ayame said teary eyed once again.

"Don't worry Ayame, by the time I'm back, it will seem like I had never left. And I will be much stronger too!" Naruto said cheerfully. Ayame gave him a sad smile before nodding. "I sure hope so Naruto. I'm putting a lot of faith in this little training trip of yours." Hiruzen said as they left. Teuchi sighed before looking over at his sad daughter. "Don't worry cupcake. Boys mature later than girls do. That means that by the time Naruto gets back, he should realize the bond between you two is really strong, and maybe he will ask you out." Teuchi said cheering up his daughter. "You really think so papa?" Ayame asked. "I know so sweetheart." Teuchi said with a smile.

"Alright Naruto. Be careful, don't talk to anyone that's a ninja besides those of the leaf or our allies. If the head band is crossed out avoid them at all costs." Hiruzen instructed the redhead. "Got it Grandpa." Naruto said with a foxy smile. "Make sure you read everything I got for you. It should really help you get stronger, in many ways." Hiruzen said. "Well, I'm off. I'll try to be back in time for my class's genin test. If not, I will definitely be back the year after!" Naruto said as he walked out the gate. "Be careful! And come back a strong ninja!" Hiruzen yelled. Naruto simply waved behind him.

Naruto walked for a solid two hours before he came to rest near a river. The sun was right above the tree line. "Crap, I didn't pack any water or food!" Naruto realized. "Maybe Gramps got me something to help me." Naruto said to himself as he opened the bag he got from the Hokage. The first thing he found was a map, detailing which countries were allied with the leaf, or were neutral. Next he came upon three scrolls, one having the kanji for ninja, one for clan, and one for survival. Finally at the bottom there was a note written in the Hokage's handwriting.

 _Naruto, I hope you were paying attention in your classes, as the only way to open the scrolls is with a bit of your blood and your chakra. Each scroll has everything you should need while you are away. I would recommend starting with the Survival and Ninja scrolls, and leave the Clan scrolls until your sufficient with the other two. I expect you to have a good understanding of being a ninja, and why you want to become one when you get back. Try not to develop any weird quirks while you are gone. Signed, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konohagakure._

 _P.s. this note has a seal, something you will be reading about, that will allow me to send a summon to you to check in to make sure everything is fine. So don't loose it!_

"I'm glad that Gramps is looking out for me." Naruto said aloud. He then proceeded to unseal everything that was in the Survival scroll. Inside the scroll was a water skin, some rations, a few survival guides, a sleeping bag, a lighter, and a tent. "Alright, lets get camp set up for the night and lets do some training." Naruto said. It took the red head about an hour to set up his camp.

Naruto then proceeded to unseal the Ninja scroll. Inside this one was a few more scrolls and books. There was one labled taijutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, and chakra control. "Hm, chakra control sounds important." Naruto said grabbing that first. The scroll explained the basics of chakra, and how ninja utilize it to form jutsu. It then went on to explain a few beginner methods to lower how much chakra you use in your jutsu, other wise known as chakra control.

After a while of reading, Naruto decided that it was time to put theory into action and tried the first exercise on tge list, leaf holding. "So it says that i need to place a leaf on my forehead and have it stick there by focusing the correct amount of chakra to not let it slip or fly off." Naruto said aloud as he re-read the scroll. Naruto managed to hold it for about two seconds on his first try. "Hm, I must have lost concentration." He said before starting again. This time the leaf shot off his head into the forest above him. "Ah, too much." He said.

Naruto trained this way for another few hours before stopping to eat and read a bit before bed. Upon closing his eyes to sleep, Naruto awoke in his mind. **"Welcome back."** The fox said. "Why am I here fox?" Naruto asked. **"Your here so that I can train you myself. Expect this to happen a few nights a week. As for tonight, we are going to figure out how to activate your bloodline."** The Fox explained. "Why are you training me Fox?" Naruto asked. **"Like I said, you are my container, and thus my proxy in the world. You can't be seen as week, or else I will be seen as week."** The Fox said. "Very well then. Any idea how to activate my bloodline?" Naruto asked.

 **"The only thing I can think of is if I tell you what your mom and ancestors did."** He explained. **"The Uzumaki, aka your family, have a bloodline that is rare for them, known as the adamantine chains. Your family is also known for being masters at seals, and longer than average lives. Now, how your mother and her predecessor used the chains was by shooting them out from your body. What I did, was change two things. You can change what shape you want it to be, and that what ever you summon doesn't need to be connected to your body."** The fox explained.

"So, maybe I should start with something I'm familiar with, and have it come out of my body. Then as I get better control, I form it outside my body." Naruto thought outloud. **"Interesting idea, it's worth a shot."** The fox said. Naruto was deep in thought for a time, thinking of what weapon was familiar to him before he pulled out a kunai. He studied it breifly, before he looked at his other hand and tried to shape his chakra to form a kunai. Slowly but surely a kunai made out of dark blue chakra started to take form. Before it was finished, Naruto lost concentration and fell to the floor, panting.

 **"Well, at least we know you can do it. I guess that is something we will need to work on. That and a few other things."** The Nine Tails said. "What... else, pant, will you be teaching me?" Naruto asked. **"Nothing else for now, your too weak. Keep learning from those scrolls the elder ape gave you. Once you mastered those I will begin training you in the fox style."** The Fox said with a mischievous smirk. "Why do I not like the look of your face?" Naruto asked aloud. **"Because its the same face you have when you get ready for a prank. Where else did you get it from but me?"** The fox said. "This is gonna suck." The red head said. **"But it will be worth it**

Alright, chapter two is up and running. If anyone was wondering the scrolls were all beginners jutsu, like the henge and academy taijutsu. The sealing scroll goes up to intermediate. but after that you have to be a certain rank and be tested by a master to advance. I bid you all adieu.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Ladies and Germs! I hope you liked the last chapter. I will try to update when I can, but I make no promises. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! She told me, to tell you, to mind your DAMN MOTHERFUCKING BUISNESS BITCH! WRONG SHOW!

The Village Hidden in the Leaves. A bustling village that was the headquarters for the Land of Fire's military force, the ninja. Now much had changed in the six years that our red headed protagonist had been gone, but it certainly didn't feel like the time had flown by for a few people. "Huh." Ayame sighed. "What's wrong sweetheart? Missing Naruto again?" Teuchi asked his daughter. "Yeah, he should be back by now. His class graduated last year." Ayame said, her head in her arms on the table. It had been a long boring day.

The curtains separating the road and the shop moved aside as a taller than average teen entered the ramen stand. His hair and eyes were covered by a traditional rice hat, while his mouth and chin were covered by a high collar jacket. "I'll take five miso, ten shrimp, and three chicken ramens if you don't mind." The teen said. Ayame was shocked at this man's order, as no one had ordered that much since Naruto was around. "C-coming right up." Ayame said writting down the order. "Turn on the stove Papa! We got a big order!" Ayame yelled to the back as she placed the paper on an order rack. "That's quite a lot for one man, are you sure you can eat that all?" Ayame asked. "As sure as the sky can be green, or black, or even red." The teen said confusing Ayame. "Ooookay then, I'm going to see how the order is coming along." She said. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that the man's voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"How's it coming Papa?" Ayame asked as she made it to the back. "I got the chicken done if you want to take it out. Is it just one guy there to eat this?" Teuchi asked. "Yeah, he's got the appetite of Naruto it seems." Ayame said. "Is it him?" Teuchi asked. "I don't think so, but its really hard to tell." Ayame said, grabbing the chicken and moving back to the counter. "Ah, Ichiraku ramen, it's been quite some time since I last had this." The man said. "You've eaten here before?" Ayame asked suprised. "Oh yeah. It's been quite a few years." He said. "How long?" Ayame asked curiously. The nagging feeling eas getting stronger, she just couldn't make it out. "Oh, I don't know. I'd say its been about... six years." He said as he raised his head.

Ayame gasped when she saw his eyes. They were a vibrant blue. The same color as Naruto's "It's been quite a while Ayame, its good to see you." The man said quietly. "naruto." Ayame whispered. "The one, the only." Naruto said. Ayame ran out the stand, alerting Teuchi who was finishing the order, and trapped Naruto in a bear hug. "Ayame, what's going-" Teuchi started as he came out of the kitchen. "I missed you so much." Ayame sobbed into his jacket. "Naruto is that you?" Teuchi asked.

"Yep, I'm finally back." The red head said as he comforted Ayame. "You've grown quite beautiful Ayame." Naruto said after she let go. "T-thank you Naruto." Ayame said with a blush. Teuchi just chuckled at the scene. "Well now, I better not become a Grandpa anytime soon." He teased. Naruto and Ayame blushed harder upon hearing this. "Now eat up, I bet you still need to talk to the Hokage." The old chef said. "Yeah I gotta talk to the old monkey at some point. But I figured if the Anbu didn't alert him already, then they seriously need me back to keep up their training." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Seems like that hasn't changed about you Naruto." Ayame said with a smile. "Nah, I'm mostly the same old Naruto you knew, just stronger and more mature to a degree." Naruto said. As he ate he filled in the Ichiraku's in on his journeys and training. "Well, I better head to the tower. I want to get this over with. I'll see you later Teuchi. Have a good night Ayame." Naruto said with a blush. "I can see my grandkids now, rusty brown hair with blue eyes." Teuchi said as he cleaned up the counter. "Papa!"

"Excuse me, I need to speak with the Hokage." Naruto said to the secretary. "Hm, he should be available right now." She said as she looked over a schedule. "Yep, go right in." She said politely. "Thank you." Naruto said as he entered the office. Hiruzen was currently facing the arch-enemy of all Kage's worldwide. Paperwork. Upon hearing the door open and close, Hiruzen looked up to see a stranger enter the office. "Yes may I help you?" He asked. "Jeeze man, the anbu sure are lacking." Naruto said. "And what makes you say that?" The Hokage asked wearily. "I say that because theh had yet to inform you that I had arrived." Naruto said before taking off his hat and unzipping his jacket. "Naruto! Welcome back." Hiruzen said after Naruto had unveiled himself. "It's good to be back Gramps." Naruto said as he sat down. "I wasn't kidding when I said the anbu are loosing their touch. I've been in the village about four hours." Naruto said, shocking the Hokage. "You wouldn't happen to still be a prankster by heart would you?" He asked the red head.

"By day, by water, by heart. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked. "I hope the way your speaking isn't some kind of quirk, is it?" Hiruzen asked. "Well, hehe, it kinda is, but I don't go overboard, at least I don't believe I do. It just sorta started happening after I started training with the fox." Naruto said. Hiruzen rubbed his temples. "Huh. Very well then. Anyway, as it seems that you brought up the anbu are starting to get rusty, how about I give you an a-ranked mission to find the weaknesses in them, record them, and then prank them back into shape?" Hiruzen asked. "It seems we have an accord." Naruto said with a foxy smile.

"Now then, where would you put yourself in terms of skill now that your trip is over?" The old man asked. "Since I lack the necessary experience, I would say mid chunin for most of my skills, while my stealth is at anbu level. If I had more experience, I might even be low jonin when I release my resistance seals." Naruto explained. "So you successfully created resistance seals. I would say that you are now a high journeyman in seals. What might you say your field of expertise lie?" Hiruzen asked. "Hm... I would say I'm either a hard hitting trickster, or an infiltration and assassination based ninja." Naruto said. "Interesting, I will keep that in mind when the genin test comes around next week. Which you I'm assuming will be apart of." Hiruzen said. "Yep, I know I missed my classes test, but I said that might happen, and I would say that it was worth it." Naruto said.

"Very well then. I have an apartment ready for you, it's not the last one, this one is in near the shinobi district while still in the market district. You'll live there till your clan home is built, and you become a chunin." Hiruzen explained. "Thank kami. That last apartment was ready to fall down." Naruto said in relief. "It actually did about a year after you left." Hiruzen smiled. "I think that will be all Naruto, here's the keys to your new apartment. I will warn you about your neighbor though, he's very... eccentric." Hiruzen sweatdropped. "Alright, see ya later Gramps." Naruto said as he started to leave. "Oh yes, one more thing Naruto. Do you still hold the same dream?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but no, I don't. If I am chosen to be Hokage, I will be happy, and accept unless there are prior engagements, but my dream now is to rebuild the Uzumaki clan, and to make my mother proud." Naruto said. "I believe, that that is a better dream Naruto." Hiruzen said with a smile before the red head left the office. "Get me Anko." Hiruzen said into his intercom. Five minutes later the bandana wearing ninja walked in. "You called Lord Hokage?" Anko asked. "Indeed Anko. I remember that you've been wanting to be promoted for a while to full jonin correct?" Hiruzen asked. "Yeah! Has it finally happened?!" Anko asked excitedly. "Yes, but there is a catch." The old man said. Anko calmed down when she heard this. "What is it?" She asked. "I want you to take on a genin team."

* * *

Class was currently in session for the genin hopefuls. There was one week left till the genin test, and their sensei, Iruka, was trying to instill some last minute knowledge. "SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled using his demon head jutsu. "Now, a ninja must always-"

"Know when the class does not care." Said a voice interrupting the scarred ninja. Standing in the doorway was Naruto. "Who are you?" Iruka asked. "Naruto Uzumaki, nice ta' meet ya'." He said as he entered the classroom. A minute later the Hokage walked in. "Ah, Lord Hokage, how may I help you?" Iruka asked. Almost everyone in the classroom looked at the two in confusion and respect. "I'm just here to drop off young Naruto here to class. He shall be joining you for this week and be taking the genin test with you all." Hiruzen smiled at them. "O-of course Sir." Iruka stuttered. "Hey! Why does he get to just come in here and take the test while we have been here for years!?" A boy with a dog on his head demanded.

"Good question Kiba. And your question shall get the answer it deserves. He is here, because I said he will be." The Hokage said, causing almost everyone to fall onto their faces. "Alright Naruto, don't blow anything up." Hiruzen smirked as he left the classroom. "No promises Old man!" Naruto yelled back. Everyone looked at Naruto in confusion. "...Right. So, Naruto, do you mind giving yourself an introduction?" Iruka asked. "But of course." Naruto said, turning to the students. "Hello everyone, my name, as I said, is Naruto Uzumaki. I am fourteen, and have been out of the village for the past six years." Naruto said. "Thank you Naruto, please take a seat." Iruka said.

Naruto made his way to the back of the classroom, where a seat was open next to a boy wearing sunglasses. "Nice glasses." Naruto said as he sat down. The boy just nodded as he turned back to the lecture. Iruka was taking about what makes a ninja, trying to reinforce five years worth of knowledge into his students. _This week is gonna suck..._ Naruto thought to himself as he laid his head down on the table.

"Now, the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju, was the only known user of the- Naruto, wake up!" Iruka said in the middle of his lecture. When Naruto didn't stir, the scarred chunin grabbed and eraser and threw it at high genin speeds at the redheads forehead. Iruka's eyes widened as Naruto caught the eraser with his teeth. "That was very rude." Naruto said after spitting the eraser out. Everyone looked at Naruto in either awe, or disgust. "Just pay attention." Iruka said before turning back to the chalkboard.

"Haha, I doubted that Naruto's patience had improved from his childhood." The Hokage said as he observed from his crystal ball.

* * *

Alright everyone, I hope you like it. So Naruto's back, and next chapter we get the team together, train together, and possible exploded together. I bid you all adieu.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ladies and germs! Not much to say, except, I will give a small spoiler for those that actually read this. Naruto is going to portray abilities like someone from Kingdom hearts. See if you can recognize it when it finally comes up. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! Hello Muddah, hello Fadduh. WRONG SHOW!

"Alright Naruto, I need you to preform the substitution, henge, and clone jutsu's." Iruka said to the redhead. Naruto transformed into the Hokage before substituting himself with the other proctor, Mizuki. "Very good. And the clone jutsu?" Iruka asked, marking down some numbers on his paper. Naruto ran through some hand signs before four clones poofed into existence. "Very good Naruto. What was the clone technique, I've never seen those hand signs before?" Iruka asked. "Sorry, clan secret." Naruto said. Iruka nodded at this and handed Naruto a forehead protector. Naruto tied it to his hip.

"Now be back here in three days, the same time as usual to learn of your team." Iruka said. Naruto nodded before placing his rice hat on his head and walking out the door. The only person left in the room was a girl named Ino Yamanaka. "Good luck." Naruto said out of common courtesy as he walked out the door. After a long walk he arrived at his new apartment, to see a man with huge eyebrows dressed in a green jumpsuit doing stretches outside the door next to his. ""Excuse me." Naruto said as he passed him.

"Hey you. I've never seen you around here before. What are you doing here?" The man asked. Naruto stopped in front of his door before turning to the man and said, "I live here." The man quickly got in a strange pose where he was giving a large smile and a thumbs up. "Well the, nice to meet you. My name is Might Guy!" He said, putting his hand out. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, shaking his hand. Guy looked over Naruto, and noticed his headband. "Ah, your a ninja! Did you just graduate?" He asked. "Yep, I got this headband today. Well, the plan was to get it last year, but my trip took longer than I planned." Naruto said. "A trip you say?" Guy said. "Yeah, I left for a few years to get stronger. I actually am going to rebuild my clan once I become a chunin." Naruto said. "Your flames of youth are quite large for a dream like that!" Guy yelled. Naruto sweat dropped. "Yeah." He said slowly.

"Come Naruto, you must join me for some exercises. We will stoke our flames of youth!" Guy said going into his pose once again. "Actually Guy, I'll have to take a rain check, I'm a bit busy right now." Naruto said as he looked up at the sky and blushed. "Very well then! I will be running laps around the wall is you need me!" He said before he jumped off the railing and ran down the street. "Weird guy." Naruto said before entering his apartment.

"I still gotta get used to this place being home." Naruto said as he surveyed his flat. There was a main area, consisting of a living room, and a small, but comfy kitchen. There were two doors connected to the living room, each to a bedroom, and another in the kitchen to the bathroom. The kitchen had a stove, a microwave, a sink and a fridge, along with a counter that doubled as a bar. There were two stools next to the bar. Over head were two hanging lights. The living room had a nice forest green carpet. There was a medium sized L-shaped couch against the windows, a rectangular coffee table, and a TV. Next to one of the doors was a bookshelf.

The bathroom was a bit small, but good for a single person to use. There was a white sink and mirror, a toilet, and a large shower. The spare bedroom was itself quite sparse. Inside all that was inside was a bed and a dresser. In the master bedroom there was a queen sized bed, a dresser, another bookshelf containing Naruto's personal scrolls and books, and a small closet. He quickly changed into a pair of slacks, and a button down burnt orange dress shirt. Over that he wore a black kimono with a whirlpool design on the back, and the Uzumaki swirl on his sleeves. For shoes he wore a pair of geta. He grabbed his wallet and rice hat, and left his apartment for the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hi how may I- Naruto what are you doing here dressed so nicely?" Ino asked as Naruto walked through the door. "Hello Ino. I would like a rose, with no thorns if possible." He said. "Whose the lucky girl?" Ino asked as she grabbed the rose, and cut the thorns off. "No one you probably know." Naruto said before paying for the flower. "Hm, I wonder." Ino said to herself as the redhead left.

Meanwhile...

"Alright, please tell my who you want for your team, any why." Hiruzen said, surrounded by jonin. A man with a black beard, smoking a cigarette walked into the circle. "I want Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara." He said. "Hm, rebuilding the Ino-Shika-Cho formation I see Asuma." The Hokage said to his son. Asuma nodded. "They would make a good capture and interrogation team." Asuma said before rejoining the crowd. A red eyed woman stepped forward. "I would like Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. They would make a great tracking team." The woman said. "Agreed Kurenai." Hiruzen said, marking down a piece of paper.

Suddenly a man with gravity defying grey hair shunshined into the meeting. "Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to go another way." He said, giving an eye smile. "No no Kakashi, you are just in time to give your recommendations for a team." Hiruzen said with a dark smile. "I'm not late?" Kakashi asked, dumbfounded. "Nope, now go on." The Hokage said with a evil chuckle. Kakashi quickly regained his composure. "I want Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. They would make a great heavy hitting squad, with Sakura being their support." Kakashi said.

"Haha, good luck with that." Said a female voice from the corner. All eyes turned towards the voice. A younger woman, dressed in a Fishnet Shirt, a long brown trench coat, and a orange brown skirt walked forward. "And why do you object to my reasoning Anko?" Kakashi asked a bit annoyed. "Have you met Uzumaki?" Anko asked. Kakashi shook his head no. "He's been back for a week, and he can't stand the Uchiha." Anko said. "Oh, it can't be that bad." Kakashi said. "Try watching them one day, you'll see." Anko said. "He may not say or do anything drastic, but he doesn't hide his annoyance very well." Anko said.

"Fine then, who would you like?" Kakashi challenged. "I want Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki." Anko said, shocking the crowd. The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "And what possessed you to choose those three? They have almost no history besides Naruto playing with Shikamaru when they were really young, and the week he's been back. Besides that, I can't seem to think of any skill set they have that works together." Hiruzen said. "Shino's clan is ostracized for their insects. Naruto is outcast by his tenant. Shikamaru is the smartest kid in the academy, he will figure it out soon enough, even if they aren't on the same team." Anko said.

Hiruzen nodded. "A valid argument, but what of their abilities?" Hiruzen asked. "Each of their files are very spare on what they can do. Shikamaru is lazy and only applies himself when he has to. Shino is an overall basic student, with a slightly higher skill taijutsu. Naruto, can do the jutsu from the academy. Each of them also have clan techniques that they use." Anko said summarizing the files. "Naruto's not in a clan." Kakashi said. "Actually he is the last of his clan Kakashi. If he has made techniques for his clan, they are his, and his alone to use." Hiruzen said. "Continue Anko." He said turning back to the girl.

"What they don't say, is their potential. The files say they are just basic students that get by if only barely. But in really they are so much more. I want them, so that I can create the first team of DIA's." Anko said. "Die? What is that?" Hiruzen. "Demolition, Infiltration, and Assassination. With their abilities, and their potential, they have the chance to become both great assassins, and destruction Shinobi." Anko said with stars in her eyes. The Hokage stroke his beard in contemplation. "Can you explain further?" He asked.

Anko nodded. "Uzumaki, a chakra monster, yet able to sneak into the Anbu headquarters and prank them, and has an unorthodox mind. Shino, able to control his bugs to gain information, set off explosives, or even poison a target. Shikamaru, a tactical genius, but can't figure Naruto out. His shadows could take out a target with ease, be able to move through a building without being seen, and create chaos inside enemy ranks. Each also have been requested for different specifications, meaning they will be greatly well rounded." Anko reported. The Hokage dropped his pipe from his mouth. "And, it will break the cycle of repetitiveness." Anko said.

"Repetitiveness?" Kurenai asked her friend. "Yeah, when I started looking over what would work best, it seems we always create specialized teams, trackers, front liner's, interrogators, teams like that. But recently we've only been sticking to these three." Anko reported. "Your request is granted Anko. Your idea is genius. Now we must reshuffle the teams." Hiruzen said.

Back with Naruto. "Achoo." Naruto sneezed as he walked towards Ichiraku's. "Someone must be talking about me." He said as he entered the stand. "Hey Naruto! You're looking quite handsome." Ayame blushed. "Thanks Ayame, you look really pretty as well." Naruto said with a blush. "What's the occasion?" Ayame asked. "Actually, you are, Ayame." Naruto said, pulling out the rose. Teuchi peered through the door, camera ready. "Ayame, I really like you, and I want to take you out on a date." He said handing her the rose. Ayame jumped over the counter, and hugged Naruto. "Yes!" She said sobbing. "O-Okay. How about next Friday?" He asked. Suddenly a flash went off. "That's a keeper." Teuchi said with a smile. "Papa." Ayame said, standing up, a dark aura emanating from her. "N-Now Ayame. Don't do something uncalled for." He said, hands raise, slowly inching his way back towards the Kitchen.

Naruto was holding back a laugh. "I will see you then Ayame. How about at around 8 pm?" Naruto asked. Ayame stopped mauling her dad and turned around. "Sure Naruto, I'll see you then." She said before grabbing a frying pan. "Give me that picture Dad!" She yelled, charging into the Kitchen. As Naruto exited the stand, a flash of movement up on the roof tops caught his eye. "Was that Mizuki?" Naruto asked as he jumped on the rooftops. As he was gaining on the Chunin, Naruto could see that Mizuki had a large scroll on his back.

After a half hour of running, Naruto found Mizuki standing in a clearing. "Naruto! How could you steal the Forbidden scroll!" Mizuki yelled. "What are you talking about?" Naruto yelled. "Mizuki's right, how could you! Its a good thing he got the scroll back in time." Iruka said, appearing from the tree tops. "Excuse me, but I was do I look like I stole the scroll?" Naruto said, motioning to his clothing. Iruka was confused, as the Hokage said that Naruto was dressed in his ninja gear. "Are you under a henge?" Iruka said. "Uh. No, I was out doing some private business at Ichiraku's." Naruto said. Mizuki took that time to throw a some Kunai and shuriken at Iruka and Naruto.

A few struck Iruka, while Naruto dodged. "Mizuki, what are you doing!?" Iruka demanded as he pulled out a kunai from his shoulder. "Isn't it obvious? You were taking too long, and now I'm late." Mizuki said grabbing a Fuma Shuriken. "Before I kill you both, Naruto, do you know why the village hates you?" Mizuki asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled, charging the rouge chunin. Mizuki threw the Shuriken at Iruka, piercing his other shoulder, taking him out for the count. "It's because fourteen years ago, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine tailed fox into. You, are the Kyuubi!" Mizuki said. Naruto laughed. "I already knew he was in me. But your an idiot. And you injured a fellow leaf ninja. I can't allow you to continue." Naruto said.

"Ha, you, a genin, against me? Let me show you the power of my Master!" Mizuki said, taking out a vial of liquid and drinking it. His body started to morph into a strange human tiger hybrid. "Try and beat me now!" Mizuki said. "And let me show you. The power of the Uzumaki." Naruto said calmly. His arms fell to his sides, his Kimono sleeves hiding his hands. Suddenly, an purplish glow engulfed Naruto's arms, and six chains seemingly made of chakra shot out of the sleeves. "Come get some." Naruto said before Mizuki charged.

And that's where I'm going to leave it. I hope everyone liked it. I bid you adieu.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Ladies and Germs! Sorry about the long wait, a lot of things happened between the last update and now. But, I will be updating, this story is not abandoned. Anywho, ON WITH THE SHOW! That's what we call an echo fella's. WRONG SHOW!

Last time...

"Ha, you, a genin, against me? Let me show you the power of my Master!" Mizuki said, taking out a vial of liquid and drinking it. His body started to morph into a strange human tiger hybrid. "Try and beat me now!" Mizuki said.

"And let me show you. The power of the Uzumaki." Naruto said calmly. His arms fell to his sides, his Kimono sleeves hiding his hands. Suddenly, an purplish glow engulfed Naruto's arms, and six chains seemingly made of chakra shot out of the sleeves. "Come get some." Naruto said before Mizuki charged.

Mizuki roared as he extended his claws, running towards the redhead. Naruto swore before flipping out of harms way. "You are quite fast in that new form." He said, landing on a nearby branch.

"Not to shabby yourself, for a demon." Mizuki said before grabing the fuma shuriken on his back.

"Your an idiot, you know that right?" Mizuki tripped mid-charge upon hearing this.

"Shut up fox. Your opinion is unwanted." A shadow fell down upon Naruto's eyes, and his mouth shifted into a deranged fox like grin. He slowly took off his kimono and geta.

"You want a fox? Then lets get wild!" The shadows left his face, revealing two ice cold yet slightly insane eyes, his pupils now in the shape of slits, and the chains reformed into chakra claws on his hands. Stretching his arms behind him, he summoned more chakra and swung his arms back together. "Tempest Claws!" Naruto yelled. Eight thin blades of chakra flew out of his claws at intense speeds.

Mizuki jumped, dodging five of the blades. Three blades embeded themselves into his arm left arm and leg.

"Dah!" Mizuki grunted in pain. The blades disolved into air a few seconds later. "You'll pay for that Fox!" Mizuki said before slamming his body straight into Naruto. Naruto was sent flying through a few trees. Luckily, he created a type of Chakra sheild to limit the damage. His arms were a bit cut up, but otherwise he was fine, just a bit winded.

"That's going to be sore tomorrow." Naruto said pulling himself out of a tree. He felt a slight breeze on his back, and found his shirt was ripped up. Mizuki appeared on a branch about twenty-five yards away. "Now you went and pissed me off." Naruto said calmly.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Mizuki taunted. Naruto dropped his head down, covering his eyes. The air around them started getting warm. Mizuki looked around trying to find the source of the temperature increase but was confused.

"Kitsune: Fire!" Naruro yelled, throwing his head up, revealing red pupils. Mizuki's eyes widened in fear. Fire erupted out of Naruto's feet and arms, scorching everything around him in a twenty foot area. Two circular weapons formed around his hands as he caught them.

"Y-You think some fancy Fire works are going to scare me?" Mizuki stuttered. Naruto smiled arrogantly.

"That's not what you should be scared of." He said before throwing his chakrams at Mizuki. These were slower than the tempest claws, so Mizuki was able to dodge them.

"Hah, you should have stayed with those claws demon." Mizuki smirked. Naruto only smiled before pointing behind Mizuki. Suddenly the two chakrams pierced the tiger man's back. Mizuki grunted in pain. "Weak attacks." He said. Naruto smiled insanely.

"BURN!" Naruto yelled. The chakrams exploded in flame, inflicting Mizuki with third degree burns. Naruto summoned another pair of chakrams before throwing them. The chakrams burned through the air, literally. They were on fire as they impacted the chunin in the chest and arm. These exploded as well, scaring the chunin for life. He fell from the tree down onto the ground. Naruto changed stances once more. This time, his body was much more relaxed, as chains erupted from his hands. Mizuki lay motionless, to in pain to move.

"RRRRAAAA!" He yelled. His body morphed once more, this time his body growing stripped fur, and becoming much more muscular. This burns healed, and he grew cat ears. "You little bastard." Mizuki said as he pulled himself off the ground. He charged once more, but his movements were becoming sloppy. "Why. Can't. I. Hit. You!?" Mizuki yelled.

"What's wrong? Too slow?" Naruto asked. He prepared a chain in his foot. Mizuki swung at the redhead. Naruto back flipped, shooting the chain straight out of his foot, and through Mizuki's stomach. The chunin toppled over, his body no longer moving except for the occasional breath.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Mizuki yelled. His body returned to his original state before he seemed to age quite rapidly. His cheeks sunk in, his muscles deteriorated, and his once light blue hair turned bone white and started to fall out of his head. Naruto summoned a clone to grab Iruka and his clothes, before he grabbed the now nearly dead man and the scroll.

"Have you searched the northern forests!?" Hiruzen demanded. The Anbu nodded his head. The old kage sighed, thinking about what could have caused Naruto to steal the scroll. Suddenly, the door to his office burst open, a bare foot being what caused the disturbance.

"The Hokage is extremely busy right now! You can't see him!" The secretary yelled.

"Old man. I got your scroll, and the asshole who tried to frame me." Naruto said, ignoring the woman. The whole room stopped all action as the walked in. Hiruzen was the first to recover.

"Naruto. What happened." He ordered. Naruto, not hearing a question here, explained how he went to the ramen shop and asked out Ayame and then saw Mizuki running with the scroll, leading to a fight and the chunin's current state.

"And what of Iruka? And the vial Mizuki had?" The elder asked.

"The vial i am not sure of. If you send the anbu and maybe an Inuzuka you could possibly find it. Iruka I had a clone bring to the hospital." Naruto said. The old man nodded before pulling out an identification card.

"Genin Naruto Uzumaki. I award you an A-rank mission's pay for the discovery and retrieval of a traitor to the leaf. This will be marked in your identification card, and the money wired to your bank account." He said officially. Naruto nodded before turning around and walking out the door.

"Cat. Lizard. Grab Tsume Inuzuka and investigate the battle zone. I want that vial found and analized." Hiruzen said to two anbu in the room. Without so much as a flicker, the two were gone.

The next day...

Naruto woke up with a shit eating grin. He stopped a traitor, got about three months rent, and he scored a date with the woman he loves.

After a quick breakfast, Naruto donned his shinobi gear and stepped out of his apartment. The sun hadn't risen yet, as it was five in the morning.

"Ah, be it spring, summer, winter, or fall, that early morning chrisp feel of the air always perks me up." Naruto said happily. He started to take a deep breath to awaken his lungs.

"Indeed my Youthful neighbor!" Came a voice next to him. Naruto coughed out his deep breath. He slowly turned his head to see Guy stretching his body.

"Um... good morning." Naruto said awkwardly.

"And a youthful morning to you Naruto! Would you like to join me this fine morning?" Guy asked. Naruto weighed the pros and cons of training with the strange man in his head.

"What are you planning on doing?" Naruto asked.

"A hundred laps around the wall, then five hundred punches, five hundred kicks, and finally three hundred hand stand push ups. Then I will meet my team to warm them up." Guy said, not ending his stretches.

"Thats a bit much for me Guy. My style is more about flexibility, redirection, counter attacks and speed. At least my taijutsu style. And while strength training is good, it could do more harm to my training as of right now." Naruto explained.

"Very well! I wish to see this style at some point. You meet your sensei in two days correct?" Guy asked.

"As the moon rises and falls. Why do you ask?" Naruto said.

"How about a spar between you and my team today then?" Guy asked.

"Sure, what time?" Naruto asked.

"How about in three hours? We all shall be efficiently warmed up then." Guy said, giving his nice guy pose.

"Works for me. I can be ready by then." Naruto smiled.

"Alright my Youthful Neighbor! Meet us at training ground Four in three hours!" Guy said before jumping off the railing.

"Weird weird guy." Naruto said before walking to his own training ground.

When the village was first formed, the original founders planned for many clans and people from all over to eventually join the village. In doing so, they created roughly a five mile radius from the Hokage monument to the outer wall, leaving much space for expansion. Even now, years later, roughly sixty five percent of the area was unused. This does not even take the mountains behind the monument into account.

When Naruto arrived back in the village, he spent the first few days after "class" to explore the village to find the optimal place to build his future compound. Eventually he found the perfect place. It borders the Nara's Forests and is quite far from the village while still being apart of it. There was a natural spring upon a small hill that created a pond. The pond had overflowed into a small lake, presumably filled by the spring, creating a small waterfall. The area was heavily forrested with a large circular clearing next to the lake. In the clearing stood one monstrous oak tree.

Naruto spent much of his training here, having rigged the area with different training tools. He made his way over to the western forest, pulling out a long piece of fabric. Before doing anything else, he created a clone. The clone walked to a different area of the woods as Naruto tied the fabric over his eyes.

Up in the canopy above him, stood a skantily clad woman, watching him like a snake.

"What are you up to, little hatchling?" Anko asked herself. Naruto stopped moving and raised his fist in the air. Suddenly, a large log came barreling towards the redhead. Anko, unprepared for the redheads training, readied herself to jump in to savd the kid. Before she could jump, however, Naruto turned to her position and took a step in her direction, dodging the log by mere milimeters. He smirked before backflipping away from another log that came at him. This process continued for an hour, slowly getting faster as time went on. Eventually he raised his fist once more and the logs stopped.

"I hope you learned what you came here for." Naruto said as he walked back into the clearing. He untied his blind fold and climbed the large oak. Eventually, he arrived at a small foundation he had build in the tree. Sitting up there, he got into lotus position and started meditating. Anko watched him, this time much more bored at first.

After a half hour nothing seemed to happen, and Anko took to chewing on her dango sticks. Her interest, however, came back in full as Naruto took out three glass orbs, each labeled with a different kanji. He placed them around himself before going back to lotus position. In the first orb, a small whirlwind picked up, a low buzzing noise could be heard from it. after five minutes the orb stopped, and the second one started to fill with water. Anko watched, fascinated, and the process happened again with the third ball, this time, a flame snapped into existance.

Another five minutes passed and the flame ended. Anko thought at first that the exercise was over, but was alarmed as the first and second orbs exploded into tiny pieces of glass. Naruto opened his eyes and sighed before pocketing the third orb and standing up.

"Hey, Lady, are going to just watch me all day? Cuzz if you are, where's training ground four?" He asked. Anko was pulled from her stupor.

"Uh, It's by the academy." She said before Naruto headed over to the training ground. After about a half hour jog, Naruto arrived at the field. Guy was instructing his team in their train as he arrived.

"Ah Naruto! Welcome to training ground four. This is my youthful team! Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee!" Guy said happily. The three genin stopped their training and lined up behind him.

"Guy-sensei! Who is this youthful person you are talking to?!" Lee said. Naruto looked from Guy to Lee and was deeply concerned for his psyche.

"Yeah, it's a bit much at first. You get used to it after a while." Tenten said.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki! My neighbor. He just became a ninja and I suggested a spar between him and one of you." Guy said.

"What a Youthful idea Sensei!" Lee yelled.

"So, who wants to spar our youthful friend?" Guy asked. Neji started to walk forward before Naruto cut him off.

"A question if you would." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him confused. "Will this be purely taijutsu? Because the gentle fist relys on chakra to be as effective as possible." Naruto explained.

"A good point! In doing so, it would allow other rules go be in place. Lee! Step forward! You shall be his opponent!" Guy explained. Lee jumped forward, his right arm bent at the elbow, in a knife hand. His left was curled in a fist, resting at his hip.

"Shall we commence our spar?" He asked. Naruto held up a finger before doing a few stretches and assuming a strange stance. He then pulled out a small flask and took a drink from it. Immediately his body changed from the drink.

His fingers were claw like, his knees bent and apart from each other. His eyelids were slightly drooped, and he smiled foxily. His back arched slightly as he swayed back and forth.

"Ah, that hit the spot." Naruto said. Guy looked at his wearily before Tenten and Neji moved across the field. Guy raised his arm before dropping it.

"Hajime!" He yelled before jumping off. Lee bolted forward at extraordinary speeds, his leg extended, an arm cocked and ready to punch.

"Dynamic entry!" Lee yelled. Just before Lee impacted, Naruto grabbed Lee's leg and slammed him on the ground, leaving a large crater. Lee jumped up, wincing a bit as his bones cracked back in place. He smiled. "You are quite youthful! Let us have a wonderful battle!" Lee yelled. Naruto sweat dropped at this guy's enthusiasm. Lee charged once more, this time a bit more carefully. His arm's were like a blur, as he tried to hit Naruto. A few punches landed, but at the cost of Naruto, delivering a counter attack, damaging Lee. After a minute or so, they both back flipped away, both looking slightly bruised.

"I gotta say Lee. You are quite strong." Naruto said. Lee gave him a grin. Off to the side, Naruto took note of Neji's snort, and look of disgust. "You got something you want to say Hyuga?" Naruto said, stopping the fight.

"You are no match for Lee, who is a failure. You would never succeed in beating me." He said smugly. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Oh really Mr. Magic eyes. How about you put your money where your mouth is?" Naruto taunted. Guy moved to stop this word fight, but Naruto held up his hand. "No way Guy. This lowlife has insulted me. It is my duty as an Uzumaki to challenge him." Naruto said. Guy sighed in defeat for a moment.

"This is most unyouthful. Neji, do you accept his challenge?" Guy asked.

"He is of no worth to me. Fate does not need to show how much of a failure he is." Neji said, turning around to head into the forest to continue his own training.

"That's a lot of bull coming from a branch member of the Hyuga." Naruto said. Neji stopped in his tracks.

"You know nothing of what you speak fool." He said.

"Oh really? It's pretty common knowledge that the Hyuga enslave their own family, for being born of the branch clan. They even torture them if need be. But I guess that's just fate's plan for you huh, Neji." Naruto smirked evilly. Neji whipped around, the veins around his eye's quite pronounced.

"Very well. I see it is my fate to teach you a lesson. I accept your challenge." Neji said. Naruto smirked.

"Alright. Lee, we must have a rematch. Let's call this a draw, shall we? As for you Mr. Magic eye's, let's name the rule's shall we?" Naruto asked. Lee nodded before jumping away, as did Neji, to get closer to his enemy.

"Use what ever you like to try to beat me. It will be of no use." Neji claimed. Naruto's face went from evil to slightly insane before he started laughing. "What's so funny failure?!" Neji asked.

"You just allowed me to set the pace of the battle. You are already loosing." Naruto said.

"I forbid any killing strikes! That unyouthfulness will not be tolerated." Guy interjected.

"Agreed." Both ninja said before rushing towards each other. A large dust cloud erupted as the two met. When the dust cleared, Naruto was holding the top of Neji's hand bent down towards his arm.

"Not bad. But Lee is faster." Naruto said. Neji growled and flipped sideways, releasing his hand from Naruto's hand lock.

"You are in my field of divination." Neji said. "8 trigrams 64 palms!" Neji yelled. Dust once covered the area before a figure shot out of the cloud, slamming into the trees. Everyone was silent as Neji walked out of the dust. "Like I said. Fate deemed you a failure." He said, releasing the chakra in his eyes. As he walked back over to the others, a shout was heard. Neji whirled around, arms up, ready for an attack. Nothing more was heard for a moment. A group of birds flew from some trees. Suddenly, a tree, ripped from the earth, came flying towards Neji. Neji tried to jump out of the way, but the tree clipped his leg, sending him sprawling onto the earth.

"Bet your eye's didn't see that coming bastard." Naruto said as he limped from the tree line. Steam seemed to be coming from parts of his body, as it regenerated itself back to full health. "Should have made sure to finish the job." He said before daggers materialized above his back in a circle. Neji staggered as he stood up and spit out a bit of blood.

"It seems you are not totally a failure. Be that as it may, you will not will this fight." He said before rushing towards the redhead. Naruto smirked before the blades started to rotate. If anyone was paying attention, Tenten's eye's widened and sparkled at the demonstration. Neji slammed on the brakes as a large torrent of wind engulfed Naruto.

"Wind style: Hundred Gale Blade!" Naruto yelled. The wind slammed into the Hyuga, cutting him with tens of gashes all over his body. As the jutsu ended, Neji was seen on the ground. "Get him medical attention, soon at least, or he will die." Naruto said.

"Naruto! I said no killing strikes!" Guy yelled as he ran towards his fallen student.

"Tell that to him. Had he succeeded in using that jutsu, he would have closed all my tenketsu points, killing me. I just repaid him the favor." Naruto said before walking off. Anko, still in the tree's, was shocked at the power this kid had. "Uh, why did he have to make life harder. Hopefully, his teammates will keep him in line." Anko said before darting off towards the Hokage tower.

Alright everyone! chapter's finally here. I hope you like. No as of right now, I don't plan to add Tenten to Naruto's wives. Other than that, nothing else to say. I bid you all adieu.


End file.
